


his heart, his home

by BlueSapphire718



Series: KakaIru Week 2019 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hokage!Hatake Sakumo, Human!Kurama, KakaIru Week 2019, M/M, kakashi's birthday, small sequel to another story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSapphire718/pseuds/BlueSapphire718
Summary: Home is where his heart is, his father always tells him and Obito ever since they were little and young and naive.(KakaIru Week 2019: Prompts #5, 6, 7 - Photographs, Late, Home; Birthday Bash)





	his heart, his home

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in my universe of _Kaizen_, where Kurama time travels back from an apocalyptic future as a human.
> 
> Happy late Birthday, Kakashi!

Home is where his heart is, his father always tells him and Obito ever since they were little and young and naive.

Kakashi agrees with the statement, especially when his father found a home with his stepfather and he couldn't be happier for them. He agrees with it when Obito finds happiness with Rin, when Minato and Kushina has Naruto, and when Orochimaru adopts children from the orphanage. He agrees with it when he meets Iruka and falls in love with him.

His life is currently perfect.

Taking a look at the old picture of his parents, Obito, and him, he lets out a breath he doesn’t know he’s holding, before standing up from his bed to wander out of his old bedroom. A delicious smell of fried tofu fills the air, leads him to the kitchen to find Kurama concentrating on the food in front of him. 

“Papa!” he greets cheerfully, making the red-haired man look up and scowl at him. “How’s my favourite father doing today?”

“Brat,” Kurama says grumpily and fondly, scooping up a fried tofu from the oil and placing it into a bowl beside him, glancing at Kakashi as he turns off the fire. “Iruka’s looking for you, and you’re fucking late for Sakumo’s meeting with you. And don’t call me ‘Papa,’ or I’ll feed you your own fucking liver.”

“Mah, really?” Kakashi drawls lazily, leaning against the doorframe. He loves these mornings with his stepfather, both of them exchanging banter. “I didn’t think he’d have time, considering that he’s Hokage, and Iruka has to teach today. You also wouldn't dare to feed me my own liver, _ Papa_, since I’m your favourite child.”

Kurama snorts. “Obito is my favourite child. Now get your ass the hell out, Kakashi, or I’ll have to explain to your boyfriend and your father why you’re dead on my floor.”

“Yes, _ Papa_,” he mocks, ducking his head under a frying pan flying over him and _ shunshin_s out the door, hearing a long line of curses and swears behind him. He chuckles under his breath, and jumps onto the nearest rooftop to head to the Hokage Tower. Yes, he’s glad with his life.

Now what’s his father up to, calling him up for a meeting?

* * *

“Kakashi!” Sakumo says, giving him a small smile as he places down the large stack of papers on the side of his desk. Kakashi gives him an eye smile in return, stepping into the room, slightly curious to know how his father manages to get all of this paperwork done when he’s seen others struggle with it. “How are you? What’s Kurama doing?”

“I’m doing fine, _ tou-chan_,” Kakashi answers, sitting down on a chair next to his father’s desk. He spies a photo of his parents’ wedding day, but decides not to comment about it. “Kurama-nii is doing fine too, but he’s swearing again.”

“That’s your stepfather for you, Kakashi,” his father says with a fond look on his face, raising an eyebrow at him. “Did you call him ‘Papa’ again? You know how he hates that nickname you gave him.”

“I mean, it’s not as bad as what you do with him into the bedroom.” He watches his father freezing in front of him, dark grey eyes darting towards the paperwork and back to him. Serves his father right after all those years of seeing them go all sappy with each other. “Really, _ tou-chan_, fucking him on the door? That’s rather out of character for you.”

Sakumo splutters, cheeks growing a slight pink as he pinches the bridge of his nose. It’s amusing to see his father speechless and can’t even say a word to disagree with his made-up statement. He _ likes _ being able to tease, okay? It makes him feel that he can _ feel_, even if he’s a shinobi. 

“You shouldn’t even be listening to us, Kakashi,” his father says after a moment of silence. It was fun while it lasted- wait. What. _ What_. “ _ Why were you even listening to us_?”

“Oh, you know, planning to ravish Iruka with my tongue and make him beg like how you make Kurama-nii beg.” He’s making this up as he goes because he doesn’t need an image of his parents having sex, but apparently it _ does _ exist, seeing how his father remains silent.

“You know I was joking, right?” Kakashi asks, struggling to keep his face neutral as he stares at his father. “That you make Kurama-nii beg with your tongue, right?” An image of his father kissing his way down Kurama’s back, both of them being naked, sends a shiver down his spine. “Oh _ Sennin_, I did not need that image.”

“Iruka’s looking for you, so just go. I’ll see you at home later tonight,” Sakumo hurriedly says, his face burning red as he makes gestures for him to go. “Just... go. Go. Have fun.”

Kakashi bolts.

It’s a tactical retreat.

Not running away, okay?

* * *

“You’re late!” Iruka cries when he lands in front of him, lunging towards him for a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. “Where were you all morning? I had to ask your stepfather where you were, and he said you were at the Hokage Tower!”

“I broke my father,” Kakashi whimpers as he holds onto Iruka, breathes in his scent to relax in his hold. “I think I broke myself, too.”

“How did you break yourself this time?” his boyfriend asks warily as he holds him in a gentle embrace this time. He melts. “Last time you said it was because Kurama was trying to murder you with the frying pan, and it nearly worked, you said.”

“It’s worse than that.”

“Uh-huh. What is it?”

“I was joking about hearing my parents have sex, and now I have an image of them fucking each other,” he hisses.

A moment of silence.

Then- “Okay, fair enough, that would be enough to break anyone. To have an image of the Hokage and his husband fucking each other...” Iruka shudders. Anyone who lives in Konoha would. After all, it was shocking, when the two announced their marriage together, the _ Shiroi no Kiba _ and the _ Akuma procreating together_.

Horror, because who can handle a vicious Uzumaki and the Hokage’s children?

_ We’re in love_, they said. Kakashi thinks it’s because Orochimaru pushed them together, no matter what his honorary uncle says otherwise. “I don’t think I want to hear anymore,” Iruka admits.

“Good. I want to kiss you so I can forget that horrendous image.”

“Then kiss me.”

“Oh, I will.”

* * *

“I’m guessing you came to visit me because you wanted to see Anko, Kabuto or you wanted to see Tenzou,” Orochimaru says dryly as he sits calmly on the chair beside him. Kakashi shrugs as he sits down on the chair, Iruka sitting next to him as Orochimaru pours tea for them. “Well?”

“Just wanted peace and quiet,” Kakashi says, before the door slams open and a voice hollers out, “Orochimaru! I got the-”

The voice pauses. “Oh, I see that you have guests. Hey, Kakashi, Iruka-chan!”

“Souma-san!” Iruka cries, spinning around to meet the red-haired Uzumaki who places down the groceries on the counter. Kakashi leans back on the chair, gives his uncle a smile. “Do you need help with the groceries?”

“Nope!” Souma says cheerfully as he leans over to pat Iruka on the head, grinning. “It’s good to see my _ nephew _ and his boyfriend,” he teases, making Kakashi roll his eyes and Iruka stuttering (he remembers the first time Iruka meets Souma, and his boyfriend was stuttering at that time, too). “Did you want to see me? How’s Kurama doing? Is he okay?”

“You _ just _ saw him yesterday,” Kakashi says flatly, raises an eyebrow. Oh, look, a picture of Orochimaru with his adopted children. “And no, we’re not here to see you.”

“Then you’re here for...?” 

“Orochimaru’s new fantasy book, obviously.”

* * *

“You didn’t have to buy it for me!” Kakashi protests as he and Iruka walks down the street, holding tightly onto the new book that Iruka just purchased for him. “I just wanted to see what the first chapter was before we went!”

“Knowing you, you’d probably spend the entire day to read that book,” Iruka tells him, kissing his cheek as he takes his hand. “Besides, think of it as a birthday present, okay?”

Birthday? Kakashi didn’t think that the word would be familiar to him, but before he ponders on it, Iruka pulls him along and he can’t help but get distracted. His boyfriend is the most utterly adorable and cute man that he’s ever had the pleasure of dating, and he plans to make the most of it.

Especially when they’re in bed.

He hums as he continues to get dragged in the streets, waving to familiar faces as he passes them. Iruka manages to take them to a nearly empty street, where he realizes where their apartment is and asks suspiciously, “You’re not going to do something to me just because I stayed at Kurama-nii’s place, right?”

“Nope,” Iruka says cheerfully as they jump to the floor of their apartment, and opens the door to darkness. “Something better.”

* * *

“Happy Birthday, Kakashi!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I imagined that would be one of the many things that would happen after I finish _Kaizen_. I do plan to rewrite some drabbles, and I definitely wanna update up works, but this is it!
> 
> Basically, Kakashi forgot about his birthday, Souma is actually our blondie in the series, and I'll leave the ending up to your imagination.
> 
> Prompt #4 will come out sometime this week when I find the time!
> 
> Terms:  
_Tou-chan_ \- Dad.  
_Shunshin_ \- Body Flicker Technique; a high-speed movement technique.  
_Sennin_ \- Sage.  
_ Shiroi no Kiba_ \- White Fang.  
_Akuma_ \- Demon.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
